


good night

by risquechocolit



Series: hannibal fluff with art [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Short, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquechocolit/pseuds/risquechocolit
Summary: just a short drabble of will and hannibal during the night with some art. it's literally just some fluff~
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: hannibal fluff with art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128992
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	good night

  
Will slithered down the headboard of his bed, blowing out a sigh. His faced flushed when events from earlier flashed through his bored mind, and he buried himself under the covers, immediately sweating from the warmth inside. He popped his head out, turning his head towards the other side of the room, where his friend laid, breathing in and out softly. Will looked at his chest heaving up then down, wishing he could press his face there. Maybe he would.

A whisper was heard from Will’s side, calling out.

“Hannibal…?”

No response; he continued on within his dreams.

Will snorted. He wouldn’t be that deep into slumber, Will knew how lightly Hannibal slept, and tonight certainly wouldn’t be an exception.

He called out once more, this time a bit louder.

But the other didn’t react, stayed suspiciously still, until Will heard a pause in his breathing. He smiled, removing the blanket off him before silently tiptoeing to Hannibal’s bed. His knees dropped to the floor as Will leaned his cheek on the mattress. Giddy fingers pulled on the thick comforter, mumbling Hannibal’s name until he replied. 

Impatience got the better of Will when his friend still wouldn’t relent, so he climbed next to him, his elbows on both sides of Hannibal’s head. Now closer to his face, he could see a small smile forming despite being in dim lighting.

“Hey, come on, open your eyes.”

The smile got wider, Hannibal moving his head towards Will.

“And what shall I receive in return?”

“I think you had enough gifts for today.”

“I disagree.”

Hands took place on Will’s waist, holding him gently and pressing light circles.

“Hannibal…”

“Shh…”

Will shivered, chuckling faintly. Hannibal continued stroking his back with sweet pats, almost lulling Will to sleep. He lets him, pressing a kiss on Hannibal’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this sucked lmao
> 
> hope you liked the art though~ 👉👈


End file.
